


Prince of the North

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [37]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Prince Jared just wants to sleep in for a little while longer. His Knight, and dearest friend Jensen, has other plans.





	Prince of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, random drabble lol.

"Your Highness."

Ugh.

"Your Highness."

Not. Again.

"Your Highness, please..."

Jared pouts, putting one of his many pillows over his ears so he doesn't have to hear the babbling of his best friend for many years. He can hear Jensen chuckle quietly, seemingly amused by what Jared's doing. When no further attempt to wake him from his slumber happens, Jared relaxes in his bed, happy. However, when he least expects it, Jensen throws back the curtains of the windows, shining the morning light in the sleeping heir's face.

Jared recoils, sinking his face further into the pillows and blankets, but Jensen is quick. The Knight pulls the blankets away, revealing Jared's half naked body. The air is cool, and it surprises him. Jared crawls into a fetal position, determined not to get out of bed. Any why would he want to? He was having the best dreams about war prizes and epic battles across the Great Ocean. That's what he'll do one day, lead an army to defeat his kingdom's enemies.

Until then, he's just a chilly, grumpy Prince.

"You're so cruel!" Jared mumbles, shivering.

Jensen grins, hands on his hips. "You call it cruelty, I call it doing my duty. You must arise. You have important matters that require your attention soon."

"I know...but I want to lay here for a while longer!"

"Do you not even realize what day it is?"

Jared pokes his head out of the pillows, interested. "The day? Saturday, I think."

The Knight shakes his head, laughing. "Your birthday! You turn nineteen years of age today!" Jensen smirks. "Do you mean to say that you have forgotten _your own_  birthday?"

Jared sits up, slightly embarrassed. His short shirt and underwraps hardly do anything to warm him up here in the snowy mountains. Perhaps it was unwise to wear these garments to bed.

"N--No!" The young Prince chuckles. "Of course not!"

Jensen is not moved. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Mmhmm."

"And even if I _did_  forget, I have many things to attend to, like you said when all I really desire is five more minutes of sleep!"

"Is that a birthday wish?"

"One of many."

Jensen sighs, giving up. Jared smiles deviously in his mind. With Jensen, he always gets what he wants. Including kisses. "Then I will have to obey your orders, birthday boy. Lay back, I will allow you to sleep for an extra five minutes."

"Ten." Jared says, laying back and closing his eyes.

"Fine."

Jared turns on his side, hearing Jensen shut the curtains again. The room darkens, and just as Jared thinks his Knight is about to cover him with his blankets, he is surprised when he feels Jensen get into the bed with him. Jensen pulls Jared flush against him until his chest touches his back intimately. The Prince blushes, still not quite used to the intricacies of their newfound relationship.

From master and servant, to best friends, to... _this._ It's complicated.

Jared squirms in Jensen's grasp until he's able to turn around to face him; his emerald colored orbs stare right into his soul. Jared licks his lips, snuggling into his protector. "You are quite lucky that you are a Knight of the highest order. My parents would otherwise behead you."

"Well," Jensen smiles, burying his nose into Jared's hair. Smells of wild strawberries. "Perhaps I should ask for your hand in marriage. They would not object."

Jared stiffens. His blush grows stronger. "I would!"

"Mmm...no you wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure!?"

"You are in love with me."

"I..." The Prince trails off, unable to form a coherent argument for that statement. He gives up, sighing deeply. "I do."

"Then it is settled. I will publicly ask for your hand in marriage after this ten minute nap."

"You will _not!_  And I demand it to be 20 minutes now."

"Do not push it, birthday boy. I may be a Knight, but I still am your love, and I am feeling particularly frisky right now."

"Jensen--! Oh! Stop! Where do you--! Oh my! Where are your hands going!? Oh--! Mmm...Jensen..."


End file.
